Isolation
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Scientists in the Arctic found a block of ice containing something that attracts the attention of Van Kleiss and Providence. But the mystery deepens when a horrifying new EVO awakens and starts hunting both sides, will they work together or kill each othr
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. please review.)**

Isolation ch 1

Captain Franz Morrison hated snow.

Ever since he joined Providence he wouldn't expect to be stuck in the Arctic Circle, he thought he would be using his military experience to hunt EVO's but nope, White Knight assigned him to watch nothing but ice, snow and some drilling station.

He sat in the drilling stations control room with a cup of coffee, he watched the security monitors quietly.

The Drilling station sat near a cliff surrounded by small concrete base and a small collection of wooden shacks.

The monitors showed the usual things, people lounging around in their quarters, ice and the drill. Franz sighed taking a sip of coffee, why Providence had built a small base that had a drilling site in the Arctic Circle was beyond his understanding but he wasn't being paid to complain, all he had to do was make sure the station was operational.

"I swear to god I will go crazy if I have to spend another day here" he grumbled to no one in particular, he zipped up his heavy white coat and propped his feet up on the consol in a attempt to get comfortable for a long night of monitor duty.

His morning was rather dull but night comes rather quickly and it lasts for hours.

Night had come quickly and with it more snow, with nothing happening Franz laid back in his chair and was able to drift off to a peaceful sleep but a few minutes later he was awakened by the sound of someone pounding on the door.

His got up from his chair and slunk over to the door "can't get a break around here" he grumbled as he unlocked the door to the control room letting A mousy haired scientist wearing glasses to stumbled inside and Franz slammed the door shut.

Franz kept the door locked to get a little shut eye and he really hates being disturbed, he crossed his arms and fixed the scientist a dark look

"What is so important that you had to wake me from a totally awesome dream that I was having" he grumbled, the scientist was a short man named Clark, Franz thought he was cool but he was rather annoying at times.

Clark brushed some flecks of snow off his jacket "I think we've hit something big!" Franz blinked "Wait, hit what and how big is it?"

Clark adjusted his glasses "I don't know what it is yet but if we tell White Knight about it, I'm sure we could be out of here and be at home pretty soon" Franz nodded "Ok that sounds good but can I see what you've found first?" "Why?"

"Because the last time you found something and reported it to White Knight, he just said nice job and promised us that he was going to send a chopper to take us home and that was three months ago"

Clark nodded "I know, I know but I think I found something that will interest him". Franz wrapped a scarf around his neck and he followed Clark out of the base and into the dark blistering cold.

The snow crunched beneath their boots as they made their way to the hut on the far side of the small collection of huts, a short distance away from the main base.

They entered the small, drafty wooden hut; there was a large metal table in the middle of the hut surrounded by a bunch of advanced medical technology. Franz saw that on the table was a large block of ice and inside was a dark shape his heart slowed a little

"What is that thing?" he breathed Clark walked over to the table and he followed him for a closer look.

Clark sighed "I have no idea, but from our analysis, this thing has been here for about at least ten thousand years but…" he went silent, staring at the dark shape in the large block of ice, it was human sized and shaped but it looked slightly abnormal

"But?" asked Franz "But preliminary scans show that this thing is not of this world" Franz's eyes widened "What?" Clark coughed and cleaned his glasses with a rag he pulled out of his pocket

"Scans say that it's composed of millions of nanites but a closer analysis shows that the nanites are made of a material that is not found anywhere on this earth, hell it's not made of anything found in our solar system".

Franz inhaled for a few seconds, filling his lungs with cold air, his mind reeling with what he was told, "You're saying this thing is some sort of an Alien EVO?" he said after a moment of trying to swallow the fact that humanity might not be alone in the universe

"Yes" said Clark "It's the only explanation, the material is non terrestrial and if you look closely here" he pointed to a monitor that was on the table besides the ice block, on it were two images

"This is the image of a normal nanite found in our atmosphere and in EVO's that Providence has encountered" it was a small sphere like device with small cylindrical nodes, Franz nodded "Ok and?" Clark pressed a button on the monitor and the image changed

"and this is an image of one of nanites from the ice block".

Franz blinked and saw that the two nanites were vastly different, the nanites from the ice was a diamond shaped device made of a sleek grey metal and there was a small green pattern etched into it

"My god" breathed Franz "I know, it's far more advanced than any nanite I have ever seen" said Clark, sounding both fascinated and frightened.

Franz scratched his cheek and leaned in close to the ice block to get a better look at it but he could only make out its human like shape "Well I guess you're right, White Knight will certainly be interested in this, he'll probably have an aneurism at the thought of alien EVO's" he turned back to Clark and smiled "Well this calls for a celebration"

Clark smiled "Yeah, I guess" he switched off the view screen, then Franz and Clark switched off the lights and disappeared into the night.

But unbeknownst to them the dark shape in the ice shifted slightly and a small crack appeared on block of ice, the shape inside of the block shifted a little more and there was a light green glow, accompanied by a faint buzzing sound then the light and sound died.

For the being inside has awakened and it knows that it will be free very soon.

End of Chapter

**(A/N: so what do you think? review and all that. oh and i don't own Generator Rex.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoy this. review)**

Isolation ch 2

The previous evening's snow settled on the icy ground in large white piles.

A cold breeze howled across the quiet, icy landscape.

A grey helicopter descended out of the thick white clouds that were packed tightly in the cold sky. The helicopter landed in the middle of the small clearing near the Providence base, the blades kicking up a flurry of snow and out of the helicopter stepped a single passenger.

The passenger was a woman with dark hair and green eyes; she wore a heavy white coat and black hiking boots. Standing there in the clearing was a dark haired main in a similar white coat he waved a little

"Good to see you Dr. Holiday" he said "Good to see you to Franz" she said.

They started walking towards the base in the cold "So how was the flight?" asked Franz

"Pleasant" answered Dr. Holiday "So its just you?"

Dr. Holiday nodded "Agent Six and Rex are in Rio dealing with some nasty EVOs" "Hm shame" said Franz "But I don't think they would enjoy the cold".

Franz opened the door and they walked into the warmth of the base, Dr. Holiday saw that they were in the control room.

Franz unzipped his coat and tossed it onto the chair that was in front of the command consol, Dr. Holiday removed her coat as well "So where is this great discovery?"

Franz motioned to the door on the other side of the room "This way".

Franz led Dr. Holiday down the hall, passing some large stacks of crates and shelves packed with spare parts from different machinery "sorry for the mess" said Franz "We would've tidied up but we just couldn't find the time" Dr. Holiday smiled "Its fine the way it is".

They rounded the corner and entered an open doorway into the lab; the lab had a large metal slab of a table, bright lights hanging from the ceiling with a number of monitors surrounding the table.

What caught Dr. Holiday's eye was the large block of ice laying on the table, the scientist standing next to the table noticed the two standing their "Oh hello" he walked over and shook Dr. Holiday's hand "Its nice to meet you I'm Clark Conway" "nice to meet you" said Dr. Holiday.

Franz just rolled his eyes "Shouldn't you guys, oh I don't know, get to work on this hunk of ice!"

"Oh right sorry" chuckled Clark, Franz muttered something then trudged out of the room "What's with him?" asked Dr. Holiday "Oh he's just mad that White Knight's not sending him home" said Clark.

Dr. Holiday put on some latex gloves and she inspected the block of ice, the dark shape incased in the ice seemed rather ominous "So from you're report, scans have placed this at ten thousand years?" she asked Clark nodded "My best guess is ten thousand years, it could be even older" he adjusted his glasses and motioned to one of the screens

"It's composed of entirely of nanites and other materials unlike anything I have ever seen before" he pressed a button and the image of the new nanite showed up.

Dr. Holiday's eyes widened "This is incredible" Clark nodded "Yes, some recent scans showed that the nanites are giving off a faint energy signature, meaning it's inactive" he picked up a large drill from a side table "So lets start by taking a sample" Dr. Holiday nodded "Ok" then Clark powered up the drill and begun drilling through the thick ice.

Meanwhile outside the wind was picking up, shifting the snow and clouds drifted in front of the sun, casting a long shadow over the cold landscape.

A red portal opened and out stepped a dark haired man who wore a red coat, following him were a dozen large white ape EVOs. The man was called Van Kleiss, self-proclaimed ruler of Abysus and leader of the Pack.

Van Kleiss is on the top of Providence's most wanted list. He scanned the cold arctic landscape, seeing nothing but snow and ice for miles, until he saw a small outline of a base in the distance and he recognized it as the Providence base he was interested in.

He had overheard a transmission from that base, claiming to have something that might be a valuable asset in their war with EVOs.

He was interested, Providence having something that could be advantageous to him was worth checking out, so after a few hours of careful planning, he set up some decoys in Rio and a few other cities far from the Arctic to distract Rex and his pals, while he would just walk right in and take Providence's discovery.

But the only problem was that due to the recent bombardments of snow storms and Providence's increase of security he had Breach get him as close to the base as possible without actually putting him in the base or setting off Providence security measures.

Van Kleiss sighed "Lets go" he hopped onto the shoulder of one of the large EVOs and the group started off through the blistering cold "With any luck we might make it by nightfall" he muttered to himself.

After a few hours of drilling they managed to reach the dark shape, they carefully extracted a few nanites and placed them under microscopes. Dr. Holiday inspected the new nanites carefully but they just lay under the microscope just drifting around under the slide, inactive. Dr. Holiday sighed and rubbed her eyes; so far after observing them for a few hours her eyes were getting tired.

There was a knock at the door, she turned and saw that Franz was standing their in the doorway "Hey" he yawned

"hey" she said "So how are the nanites?" he walked into the lab

"So far nothing, they are quite fascinating though, the designs are advanced and they are giving off a faint but unique energy signature" Franz just nodded "And?" "And I wont know what they can do unless we can revive them somehow".

Franz just nodded absently, he scratched his dark hair "Yeah that's nice, I'm just here to tell you that dinner is in five and you might want to take a break, Clark had been up for hours trying to get those things to work ever since it was found but so far no luck"

Dr. Holiday nodded "I guess you're right, some rest might do some good" Franz nodded "Indeed" he turned and strolled out of the lab, Dr. Holiday followed him, she flicked off the light switch and slammed the door shut.

After they had left the block of ice remained in the dark alone, it started dripping slowly on the table and a small crack appeared on the side of the block followed by a low humming sound.

End of chapter.

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed that. review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n: Sorry for the wait, i had been busy and stuff but i'm glad that people are waiting to read this. so here you go enjoy)**

Isolation ch 3

The blue sky became ink black with stars scattered across the night.

Van Kleiss studied the small Providence base, a small cluster of wooden shacks huddled around a small concrete building. Van Kleiss noted that there was little to no security, just the way he liked it. He motioned to his EVO's and they rushed forward towards the base, targeting the base and a small shack near the building that contained the power generator.

Dr. Holiday sat in the mess hall slurping a warm vegetable soup, finally relaxing after hours of studying the block of ice, which turned up little to no new information on the new nanites.

Sitting with her were handful of other men, some scientists others were soldiers and on the far end of the long table was Franz, he stood and everyone looked to him. He looked around at everyone then spoke "Well folks, I just want to say that we did good these past three years but this new specimen has changed the way we look at nanites" he raised his cup "Here's to a better understanding of EVO's and here's to getting the hell out of here" everyone murmured in agreement, raising their cups then drank from them.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the lights flickered, the alarms then began wailing.

Franz slammed his cup down on the table and bolted out of the Mess hall, the other soldiers followed him out the door.

Dr. Holiday stood up and rushed out of the room towards the lab, because the only one person who would attack a Providence base would be Van Kleiss and there is only one logical place where he would head for, the lab. Dr. Holiday rushed into the lab and found that the ice block was still there, under the white sheet, just the way she left it.

Sounds of gunfire and yelling echoed back to the lab then a loud bang rocked the base, causing a chunk of wall to collapse letting in the harsh cold air into the lab.

Standing there was the familiar shape of Van Kleiss "Evening Dr. Holiday" he greeted "Van Kleiss" she said coldly "What do you want?"

"Oh its pretty obvious isn't it?" said Van Kleiss motioning to the ice block "You're interesting little discovery".

Dr. Holiday moved in front of the table, in an attempt to block Van Kleiss but he just snorted and snapped his fingers.

A large white EVO appeared behind him and it grabbed Dr. Holiday by the throat and shoved her against a wall. She struggles against the EVO's grip and she watched as Van Kleiss just walk over to the table slowly, he grabbed the sheet and pulled it away, which made Holiday's eyes widen. The ice block was broken, the surface was gone revealing a hollow center in the block that once contained something.

Van Kleiss's eyes narrowed, he turned to Dr. Holiday "What have you done with it?" She just shook her head "I don't know, whatever it was it must have clawed its way out" Van Kleiss glared at her for a moment then nodded "I believe that you didn't have anything to do with it but you will tell me, what was in the ice" Dr. Holiday just shook her head.

Van Kleiss nodded to the EVO that was holding her, it's grip tightened around her throat, she started gagging and gasping for air but there was a click and she saw Franz holding a gun to Van Kleiss's head "How about you put the lady down" said Franz "Or I blow you're brains out" Van Kleiss glanced at Franz calmly.

Van Kleiss frowned then snapped his fingers again, the EVO grumbled then dropped Dr. Holiday

"You ok?" asked Franz Dr. Holiday nodded, she got up and the three of them glanced at the ice block in wonder, with questions rushing through their minds, what could have gotten out? And where could have it gone? But their thoughts were interrupted by an agonized scream.

Outside a soldier by the name of Steve trudged outside the snow, he was following one of the EVO's attacking the base but he had lost sight of it. Most of the EVO's were being dealt with but one was getting away.

He hefted his weapon and he squinted, trying to see through the darkness but he could only see the shapes and shadows of the cabins and the swirling of falling snow.

There was a yelp and a squealing sound, Steve turned towards it and rushed off into the dark away from the main complex, deeper into the cold night. His combat boots crunched through the thick layer of snow, he slowly approached a small wooden shack that sat on the farthest edge of the perimeter.

Steve's breath became shallow, his heart hammered in his chest, his foot connected with something solid. He glanced down but only saw a rough shape so he crouched down to get a better view of it, suddenly his nose was flooded by a horrid smell carefully he poked the shape gingerly with one finger and found that it was covered in fur.

Steve's heart skipped a beat realizing that it was an arm from one of the EVO's. There was a soft moaning sound coming from around the other side of the shack, he stood up slowly and he cocked his weapon and proceeded onward.

Steve held his breath for a moment then he rushed around the corner with his weapon ready but he found nothing but darkness. He turned towards the shack and found that there was a small cavity going under the makeshift building and the entrance was smeared with a dark colored liquid, blood.

Steve's heart leaped into his throat, slowly he inched towards the small cavity with his weapon at the ready, he heard a soft sound in the dark and before he knew it a orb of green light appeared in the darkness of the cavity.

The orb looked at him intensely and Steve realized that the orb was an eye "What the?" said Steve when suddenly he found himself on the ground with a massive dark shape on top of him.

He struggled to move but his limbs were pinned down, the shape leaned in closer and Steve saw a terrifying face and rows of razor sharp teeth, then it lunged at his heart, it's hand connected to his chest and a agonized scream escaped his mouth. Steve struggled again but he was stuck.

He then notice the shape shrinking a little, and it's shape changing till its shape looked human. Steve squinted and he gasped at the sight of his attacker "Impossible" his attacker grinned then it got up and dragged him back beneath the small shack. The once silent arctic night was then filled with more screams and some sickinening snaps and tearing. After a moment the sounds stopped and Steve's attacker crawled out of the small cavity and brushed himself off.

He heard voices and shouting and soon a man he recognized from Steve's memory arrived on the scene with a few others and a woman "What happened?" asked the man "I don't know but i heard screaming" "Us to" replied the man.

He studied the bloody scene quietly "Lets go back to the base and figure this out" said the woman

the man nodded "Ok" everyone turned and started walking away one stopped and turned back to him "Come on Steve, lets go" "I'm be along shortly" he said, the soldier shrugged and followed the others back to base.

"See ya around Steve" muttered the duplicate, grinning he trudged after the group back to the base.

**(a/n: i hoped you enjoy, again sorry for the wait. and yes this story is based on the Thing, glad people spotted that)**


End file.
